


Warm Sheets and Jeans

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm a sucker for boyfriends cuddling in bed together, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally nothing further than dean and benny cuddles. </p><p>dean sleeps best in benny's arms. but benny's been away for a few weeks dealing with old vampire family issues. when he gets back, dean's all too happy to finally be in his lover's arms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Sheets and Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this useless fluff that i can't live without
> 
> honestly there's barely any plot here, what even
> 
> it's mostly just cuddles (i swear i'm so ruined)

Dean stared intently at the clothes in a pile before him. He’d just spent the past few hours waiting on the washer and dryer to get done with the week’s laundry. It wasn’t one of Dean’s favorite chores, but it was slow and calming. All there was to think about was fold after fold, twist and tuck, sorted carefully into separate piles for shirts, jeans, underwear, and any other over shirts and assortments. 

He focused carefully as he pulled out a pair of jeans from the pile, shaking a few creases and wrinkles out before folding them neatly and adding them to their designated pile. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Technically, this was Sam’s week to do laundry. The bunker didn’t come with four machines for nothing. The sheets were coming out next, probably hot and steaming and ready to heat Dean’s hands until they were tingly and reminiscent of sleep. 

Dean sighed as he pulled out another shirt from the pile, wiped his eyes and fought off his lingering drowsiness. He wasn’t sure how many hours he’d slept in the past few weeks. He was lucky to get his usual four hours, but it was hard to get that much between their latest hectic schedule and gory hunts. 

Most days, Dean found himself barely pulling himself into the shower, conscious just enough to get the blood and guts off his skin, then all but crawl to bed to try and get some semblance of sleep before it started all over again in the morning. 

Benny used to be able to help with the transition. He’d make sure Dean stayed in bed after he woke up in the middle of the night, cursing or sweating or too stunned from a nightmare to stay under the blankets another second longer. Benny would often wrap his arms around Dean, and Dean would find himself slipping back into slumber less than a few minutes later.

It was a good system. One that Dean had been sorely missing since Benny headed south to take care of a few remaining family issues. 

Dean had wanted to accompany him. Sam even suggested a group trip. But Benny was firm, possibly even more stubborn than both of them when he wanted to be.

So they let him go, under the one rule that Benny contact them at least once a day to let them know he was still kicking around on Earth. Benny, so far, was following the rule to the letter, and Dean felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips when he thought of Benny’s ending notes for Dean himself.

‘You still gettin’ some sleep sugar?’ Benny’s private message had read on Dean’s phone. “I’m looking forward ta’ some good napping when I get home.’

Home. It was such a good word. It was one Dean held onto tightly whenever he thought of Benny away, or even Cas or Sam. The Bunker was their home now, much like the Impala had been for most of Dean and Sam’s upbringing. But now they had at least a dozen beds and bedrooms, a library, an honest to God kitchen, a war room, and many other things that Dean could barely wrap his mind around half the time.

And Benny was coming home, soon. Dean could hardly wait. He’d been determined to clean the place up for Benny’s arrival. It was time for spring cleaning anyway, and it was well overdue. But now Dean had the perfect excuse. 

Yet instead of dusting and breaking out the mop and rags, Dean was stuck in their laundry room. Folding clothes and drying sheets. 

Dean huffed in annoyance as the dryer beeped, signaling the end of the cycle.

Dean picked up the stacks of clothes he’d finished folding and placed them in the basket, setting them aside for the incoming sheets and blankets. 

He was going to get Sam back for skipping this week. He had half a mind to switch out Sam’s shampoo for that drying kind he knew Sam hated.

He was stopped short by the sound of whistling coming from the hallways. Low, rhythmic whistling. The kind of sound only one person Dean knew could make.

He felt a grin break across his face as he set the sheets down on the table.

Benny was home.

Dean beamed when the Cajun vampire stepped around the bend, also smiling when he saw his emerald-eyed man standing in front of him.

“Long time no see, cher,” Benny drawled, and Dean dropped everything and reached out. He wrapped a hand in Benny’s shirt and pulled him in, kissing him soundly in response.

Benny hummed in pleasant surprise, blue eyes glinting mischievously when he pulled back.

“Didn’ think you’d miss me that much,” Benny grinned. 

Dean leaned forward and kissed him again for good measure. 

“You bet I did,” Dean hummed. “Get everything worked out the way you wanted?”

“That I did,” Benny said. He looked over Dean’s shoulder and spotted the sheets splayed out over the table and raised an eyebrow. “Ain’t it Sam’s week to do this?”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, not letting go of Benny’s shirt as he wandered back to the table and pulled off a blanket from the top of the pile.

“Well, it’s supposed to be,” Dean grumbled. “But Sam’s been complaining about some bruising he got from the witch hunt a few days back. He’s probably just stretching it out long enough to avoid the biggest monthly chores.”

“Like laundry,” Benny nodded in understanding. 

His arms wrapped around Dean’s waist from behind, and Dean felt the tension and frustration bleed out from his body as he leaned back into Benny’s chest, head falling back onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hmm,” he groaned after a moment of silence. “Missed this. Missed you.”

He felt a soft, cool kiss against his cheek and Dean shivered, smile tugging bigger in response.

“Missed you too, darlin,’” Benny hummed back, pressing another kiss to Dean’s jaw. “Wanna’ wrap this up so we can put those sheets to use?”

Dean groaned at the thought, thoughts immediately drifting to those big hands that Dean had sorely been missing the past few weeks. There was a small ache of desire in his gut, but Dean found himself shaking his head.

“I don’t think I got the energy tonight, Benny. Too tired.”

He felt Benny frown against his neck, but ignored it. 

“No sleep then, huh?”

“Hard when you’re not here,” Dean replied simply. 

Benny huffed at that, and Dean jumped in surprise when Benny smacked his backside and reached over to grab the blankets. 

“Well then, that won’t do,” Benny stated. “Let’s get these where they need ta’ go, then I plan on some make up cuddlin’ and some solid nappin.’ You with me, cher?”

Dean grinned and nodded, actually excited at the thought of getting the chance to go back in Benny’s arms for the night. It gave him an extra boost in his step as he grabbed the basket and hurriedly followed Benny out into the halls, depositing everything where it needed to go before finally returning to their bedroom.

Making the bed took more time than Dean wanted. But Benny was slow and meticulous, going over every corner carefully and making sure that none of them would pop up randomly in the night while they were sleeping. The blankets went up and over after that, and Dean and Benny quietly disrobed each other in gentle caresses and lingering kisses before they finally, finally, fell into bed and pulled the blankets up over their bodies.

Dean smiled when Benny’s arms wrapped over his shoulders, pulling him in tight against the broad expanse of Benny’s chest. Everything was warm and perfect, and Dean couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure at the gentle intimacy of it all. His hands travelled down to Benny’s waist, holding him close and locking their legs together in easy movements.

Benny’s chest rumbled with laughter when Dean nosed against Benny’s neck, pressing kisses wherever he found skin there.

“Really missed me, then?”

“Really missed you,” Dean nodded. 

He felt a yawn bubble up inside him. He didn’t stop it from overtaking him in one swoop. Dean could feel Benny smile when he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Time for you to sleep darlin,’” he whispered. Dean nodded numbly in agreement.

“...You’ll be ‘ere when I’m up?” Dean mumbled into his lover’s shoulder. 

Another rumble of laughter, this time softer echoed in Dean’s ears. 

“I’ll stay as long as ya’ like.” 

“Good,” Dean muttered. “Stay forever.”

“Then I will.”

It was the last thing Dean heard before he finally drifted off, finally at rest in the embrace of Benny’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
